1. Field of the invention
The invention about the improvement structure of spring driving musical movement, especially refer to the set-up on the musical base, and mount a speed reducer which is formed as one on the down side of the base, assemble together in the  shape cylinder cover of the spring cover, this is the new structure of the musical movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the principal constructive features of the structure of the spring driving Musical movement are: the structure show as in FIG. 1, which with single support frame but apart from spring cover; the construction of the support frame set is combined by a step spur gear 12 which drives a bilateral gear 13, meanwhile a worm 14 which mounted a windage case which can be used as switch brake 15 on the top, on the most top has a frictionized set 16 and support frame 17.
When rotate the spring of the musical movement tightly, the worm 14 will rotate clockwise by the transmission of the gear, at the same time the windage set which can be used as switch brake 15 will rotate too, meanwhile two wings of the windage set which can be used as switch brake will open and fly up and rotate, but two convex points 18 of upper side of the windage which can be used as switch brake will frictionize the down edge of the friction set 16, will get the purpose of reducing speed. The defects of this kind of structure are
(1) There have four components of the speed reducer set, the material cost is high and waste time to assemble.
(2) After mounting step spur gear 12 into support frame 17 must rivet the shaft bracket 19 of the support step spur gear to fix spur gear 12 by processing way, will waste work time.
(3) The windage set which can be used as switch brake 15 is easy to deform, the convex 18 on the windage set which can be used as switch brake and the frictionized set 16 will produce noise by the unbalance rotational friction.
When every windage set which can be used as switch brake 15 of the musical movement combine with the worm 14, the position is hard to locate; if the position of the windage set which can be used as switch brake 15 is too high, when musical movement play, because of two wings of the windage set which can be used as switch brake will open to rotate, the friction resistance of convex point 18 and frictionized set 16 will be too large, it will cause the playing speed of the musical movement too slow; when the position of the windage which can be used as switch brake is too low, the friction resistance between convex point 18 and frictionized set 16 will be too small, it will cause the playing speed of the musical movement too fast;
So, if want this type of musical movement in assemble process play music in normal speed, it must check the play speed one by one, and most of all must adjust the position of the windage set which can be used as switch brake 15 suitably, it will waste large of assembly work time; and if user touch the windage which can be used as switch brake 15 carelessly, the position will move, cause the playing speed of the musical movement is not good; and when fixing the step spur gear 12 in the support frame 11 must rivet the shaft bracket 19 of support step spur gear by processing, it will waste assembly work time and when processing will easy to produce variables, make the structure to produce disorder.
As FIG. 2 shows another kind of musical movement structure, which assemble by the extended part of spring cover; the speed reducer is composed of a worm 21, therein assemble a windage which can be used as switch brake 22, put the low shaft end of the worm 21 of this speed reducer set into the locating hole 23 of the worm of the musical movement base, mount the bilateral gear 24 and step spur gear 25 in musical movement base 26, then cover the spring cover 27, the extended shaft 28 of spring cover 27 can suit to compress a step spur gear 25, meanwhile, the up end of the shaft of the worm 21 lead to the locating hole of the worm of the spring cover""s extended part, the down end of the shaft mount to the down side locating hole of the worm 21 of the base, and then rivet spring cover 27 with base. Compare this kind of speed reducer structure with the speed reducer structure shows in FIG. 1, the merits and defects are:
(1) The components of the speed reducer set are only two pieces, compare it with the structure of FIG. 1, the material cost is low.
(2) The step spur gear 25 must be fixed by the extended shaft 28 of the spring cover 27, it will affect the model, break the beautiful view of the whole.
(3) The locating hole set of the worm locating hole 23 on musical movement base 26 is flat, adding lubricant oil is finite and easy to flow out, it will affect the configuration.
(4) The windage which can be used as switch brake 22 has the same form as show in FIG. 1, it easy to deform, the defect of leading unbalance rotating friction to produce noise is the same of the form in FIG. 1.
(5) The defect of hard to locating alignment of assemble the windage which can be used as switch brake 22 of every musical movement with worm 21 leading to the problem of adjustment and stability of playing speed is the same problem mentioned in the type of FIG. 1.
Another type of speed reducer structure of spring driving musical movement as shows in FIG. 3, its structure is similar to the type of FIG. 1, with single support frame but apart from spring cover. The step spur gear 33 of the support frame set 31 is assembled in the same way as FIG. 1, the difference is the structure of speed reducer, the components increase from four to five pieces, windage set change to friction set 34, and is independent of switch brake 35. The shape of friction set 34 is 3-claws circular, the frictionized set is  shape cylinder 36, the way of reduce speed is by the lateral side of the friction set open and rotate parallel to frictionize with the interior side of the  shape cylinder, it is differ from FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 frictionize upper side.
The components of the speed reducer on the musical movement structure are, a screw 37, assemble the switch brake 35 close fit into the top of worm of screw 37, then assemble a 3-claws circular friction set 34, mount the 3-claws circular friction set of the speed reducer set into the  shape cylinder cover 36 which is combined with support frame 32, the down end of the shaft of the screw 37 is mounted on the predict locating body of the worm of the support frame. Comparing this type of speed reducer construction with the type show in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 the merits and defects are:
(1) The components of the speed reducer set have 5 pieces, material cost is the highest, the components in assembly is the most, waste time to assemble.
(2) When mount step spur gear 33 on the support frame 32, need rivet support frame 32 by processing to fix the spur gear 33, will waste work time.
(3) The locating of 3-claws circular friction set is decided by the precision of the switch brake locating, the defect of every musical movement hard to locate is the same as in the types of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
Although the friction way of friction set and  shape cylinder is laterial parallel opening rotary friction, but the form of the friction set is 3-claws, multiple points friction, it is hard to balance consistently, although the noise is less than the type in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, but it is still hard to get ideal effect.
(4) The design of 3-claws circular friction set can""t combine with switch brake to form in one.
So, we can see, the conventionally used musical movement structure, no matter how considering the cost or quality there still have many defects, they are not good design, must be improved.
The inventor of this case saw the defects of the conventionally used structure of spring driving musical movement, want to improve them by his mind, after long time research, finally invent this new design and improvement of the spring driving musical movement structure successfully.
The principal purpose of this invention is to supply a kind of improved structure of spring driving musical movement, to improve the defects and bottleneck on cost and quality of the conventionally used spring driving musical movement; That assembles the components quickly and simply, besides insure the engineer quality of the musical movement, the playing speed more approach stable and more decrease the noise of the speed reducer, it can save the assembly time, promote the production effect effectively, and cost down the production cost very much.
Another purpose of this invention is to supply a kind of improved structure of spring driving musical movement base, by the matching of U-shape groove and inverse L-shape shaft top frame, evoke two shaft ends of a step spur gear, when the tightly spring drive the musical movement to play, can match to rotate by the transmission of the gear set, it brings the speed reducer to rotate too, and it brings the S-shape friction set on the worm to make rotary motion, the two sides of S-shape friction set will open parallel by the centrifugal force to frictionize all of the interior of the -shape cylinder cover of the spring cover, to get the purpose of reduce speed, balance windage, decrease noise.
The achievement of the purpose of the prescribed new type structure improvement of musical movement, is combined by a musical movement base, a speed reducer set, a spring cover and a gear set.
A musical movement base, there are two concave shape grooves on the musical movement base, which can mount a bilateral gear perpendicularly, set a U-shape groove and a inverse L-shape shaft top frame on the up side, can evoke a step spur gear parallel into inverse L-shape shaft top frame to fix, will not slip, and when musical movement play, step spur gear will approach to fly up by the engagement of every gear, it will keep position to rotate by the compression of the inverse L-shape shaft top frame; at down side of the base set a locating hole and locating hole set of the down end shaft of a worm, locating hole supply the function of fixing of the down end shaft of the worm, and locating hole set is cup shape, can save the lubricant oil.
A speed reducer, including a worm, on the top of the worm with a concave groove, the concave groove can go through the center circular hole of the speed reducer, a helical tooth mounts on the down side of the worm, the helical tooth connect with the bilateral gear; a speed reducer, is S-shape friction set and switch brake which is form to one by soft plastic or rubber material, the switch brake is formed by the intermediate rib which extend to two sides of the S-shape friction set, there are a big and a small interior holes go through each other on the center of the speed reducer, the diameter of the big hole close fit with the diameter of the worm, and the diameter and depth of the small hole close fit with the diameter and width of the concave groove on the worm;
A spring cover, is mounted on the relative place of the prescribed musical movement base, another including of the spring cover is: a spring cover and a -shape cylinder cover which is extended to form by one, the -shape cylinder cover set a locating hole of the up end shaft of the worm, which supply the function to fix the up end shaft of the worm; another including of the gear set are: a crown gear; a bevel wheel; a bull gear; a cylinder with multiple convex points; a radial fin type elastic plate; and a spring.